franmagius_creacionesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Far but with me/Yuna's story capítulo 1
100px 100px Este capítulo es patrocinado por Espeon114. Archivo:Yuna_Capítulo_1.png ~Ya no hay vuelta atrás~ Archivo:Yuna_Símbolo.png Tras haber sido arrastrada dentro del portal durante un corto período de tiempo no se veía absolutamente nada pero Yuna sintió un mareo, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía pensar en nada. Después de unos interminables segundos para ella pudo observar una luz entre toda esa oscuridad la cual se acercaba a ella con demasiada velocidad, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar siquiera atravesó ese círculo de luz que la llevó a unos metros por encima de los árboles....se encontraba en un bosque Solo alcanzó a soltar un pequeño grito antes de caer en picado entre los árboles, por suerte las ramas y hojas amortiguaron su caída y cayó de espaldas al piso. No muy lejos de allí, tres hermanos pudieron ver como una plusle caía del cielo saliendo de un portal, cosa que los pilló bastante por sorpresa. Archivo:Cara_de_Persian.png: Hey hey, ¿desde cuándo llueven pokémon del cielo? —dice riendo viendo en la dirección donde vio caer a Yuna. Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png: .....Muy bien, ¿qué le echaste a la comida para que veamos alucinaciones? sabes que envenenar a la familia no está bien hermanita, o al menos no si soy yo. Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu.png: ¿Eh? ¡yo no le eché nada a la comida! —le tira una baya a la cara pero este lo esquiva— de todas formas.. ¡vamos! ¡desde esa altura puede hacerse mucho daño! —dice casi gritando y sale corriendo en dirección a donde la vio caer. Archivo:Cara_de_Persian.pngyArchivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png: Hm.... —salen corriendo tras ella. Mientras tanto, Yuna apenas podía moverse del sitio, con suerte para ella las ramas y las hojas amortiguaron su caída en gran parte así que solo se había hecho unos rasguños en la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo. Archivo:Cara_de_Yuna.png: Ughhh.....—trata de moverse pero un mareo vuelve a provocar que caiga al piso boca abajo. Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu.png: Oh, aquí está —dice cuando llega donde se encontraba Yuna. Archivo:Cara_de_Persian.png: Hey chiquilla, ¿eso de caer del cielo es un nuevo deporte de riesgo o algo así? —ríe bromeando pero un golpe de la cola por parte de la Raichu le hace quedar en silencio— Vale vale, ya me callo. Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png: Humm.... tal vez está inconsciente, yo podría prestarme a hacer el boca a boca como todo un caballero que soy —nuevamente una mirada fulminante de lo que parecía ser la hermana le obligó a quedar en silencio también. Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu.png: ¡Dejen de hacer el idiota! —Vuelve a ver a Yuna— Oye.... ¿estás bien? ¿te has hecho daño? Archivo:Cara_de_Yuna.png: .... —Se sienta en el piso aún aturdida— ....¿dónde estoy....? Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu.png: —Se siente ignorada— Archivo:Cara_de_Persian.png: —Ríe un poco al notar que su hermana fue ignorada— Estás en un bosque a las afueras del pueblo, caíste literalmente del cielo ¿cómo lo hiciste? Archivo:Cara_de_Yuna.png: Uh... —se soba un poco la cabeza ya que le dolía bastante— no lo se.... Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png: ....¿Estás bien? ¿te diste en la cabeza? Yuna fue a responder moviendo la boca pero no logró articular ninguna palabra, su vista se estaba nublando y su sentido del oído estaba perdiendo fuerza, al cabo de unos segundos perdió el conocimiento y cayó al piso de nuevo ante la mirada preocupada de los tres hermanos. Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu.png: ¡Hay que llevarla a casa, rápido! Archivo:Cara_de_Persian.png: Sí, será lo mejor....bueno caballero, te toca cargarla. Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png: ¿Eh? ¿yo?.... —iba a protestar pero notó como su hermana le miraba feo y decidió resignarse— está bien, la llevaré yo.... Dicho esto, los tres hermanos llevaron a la inconsciente Yuna por varios senderos del bosque hasta que a lo lejos se pudo divisar un pequeño pueblo con pocas casas. Habían llegado a su hogar. Archivo:Yuna_Símbolo.png Habían pasado varias horas ya desde que llegaron a su casa y dejaron a la plusle en una de las habitaciones acostada sobre la cama para que descansara. Archivo:Cara_de_Yuna.png: —Despertando poco a poco— ¿Qué....? —se sienta en la cama con cuidado. Al comenzar a despertar lo primero que sintió Yuna fue un pequeño mareo, lo siguiente... que tenía unas vendas en la cabeza. Archivo:Cara_de_Yuna.png: ¿Vendas...? ¿quién me las puso? —mueve un poco las orejas al escuchar ruido procedente de fuera. No sabía dónde estaba, todo era desconocido en ese momento para ella, en lo único que podía pensar era en escapar de allí cuanto antes, no quería perder el tiempo con cosas innecesarias pero de todas formas quería saber el cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar así que se levantó de la cama tambaleándose un poco y comenzó a caminar hasta salir de la habitación. A medida que avanzaba por los pasillos podía oír cada vez más claro el ruido, este provenía de lo que parecía ser una cocina que era justamente donde estaban los tres hermanos. Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu.png: —soltando chispas— ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a la cocina?! ¡ya es la quinta vez que la incendias! Archivo:Cara_de_Persian.png: Oh vamos, mira el lado positivo..... al menos seguimos todos vivos. Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png: Tanto te quejas de que tienes que cocinar tú y luego no me dejas aprender, muy bien ¿eh? Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu.png: Aprende a cocinar, pero no en mi cocina. Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png: ¿Y dónde quieres que lo haga entonces? Archivo:Cara_de_Persian.png: No te queda otra que hacerlo con los típicos palitos para hacer fuego y ahí cocinas. Archivo:Cara_de_Yuna.png: .... —Se asoma un poco por la esquina de la pared para ver lo que pasa. Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu.png: ¡Solo no vuelvan a tocar mi cocina! ¡fuera los dos ahora! —estaba a punto de echarlos a patadas cuando notó que Yuna estaba por allí viéndola de reojo— Oh, ya despertaste. Archivo:Cara_de_Persian.png: —Ve en la misma dirección que su hermana— ¡Anda, sigues viva! Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png: ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Archivo:Cara_de_Yuna.png: Sí, estoy bien..... —les mira con un poco de desconfianza— ¿dónde estoy? Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu.png: Estás en nuestra casa, te hemos traído aquí mientras estabas inconsciente. Archivo:Cara_de_Persian.png: Eso suena como si fuéramos secuestradores. Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png: Si preguntan yo tengo excusa: todo fue idea de mi hermana, yo soy una simple víctima. Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu.png: ¡Les dije que salieran te la cocina! ¡largo, quiero hablar con ella! Archivo:Cara_de_Persian.png: Oblíganos. Sin decir nada la raichu que allí se encontraba comenzó a agitar su cola como un látigo cargado de electricidad de forma amenazante, cuando lo lanzó contra sus hermanos estos evitaron el ataque de un salto y salieron corriendo del lugar mientras reían. Archivo:Cara_de_Yuna.png: ......... Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu.png: No te preocupes, por desgracia las malas hiervas nunca desaparecen, seguramente huyeron al salón. —sonríe amablemente haciendo que no pasó nada— Debes de estar muy confusa y lo entiendo, nosotros te hemos traído aquí porque te encontrabas malherida y debíamos curarte, no somos ningunos secuestradores ni nada de eso. Archivo:Cara_de_Yuna.png: Ya veo....hum.... —se toca un poco la zona vendada— gracias por curarme, pero debo irme ya. Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu.png: ¿Eh? ¿dónde irás con esa herida en la cabeza? no no, tú te vas a quedar hasta que te recuperes. Archivo:Cara_de_Yuna.png: No, yo me marcho —comienza a caminar hacia fuera de la cocina con paso firme para buscar la salida. Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu.png: ¡Oye! —le sigue. Ignorando que la raichu le llamaba Yuna siguió caminando en busca de la salida, llegando a pasar por el salón donde estaban los otros dos hermanos. Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png: ¿Eh? —ve a Yuna llegar— ¡hooola pequeñaaa! ¿ya te dejó ir nuestra adorable, nada abusadora y tierna hermana? Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu.png: ¿A quién le dices adorable y tierna? —pregunta de mala gana llegando tras la plusle— ¡chicos, ayudadme a que no se marche! Archivo:Cara_de_Persian.png: ¿Se quiere ir tan pronto? Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png: No creo que sea buena idea marcharse así con esa herida en la cabeza, lo mejor es que te quedes a descansar aunque sea esta noche.... además ya está anocheciendo. Archivo:Cara_de_Yuna.png: No me interesa, quiero march... —no llega a terminar la frase porque vuelve a entrarle mareo y acaba poniendo una mano en su cabeza. Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu.png: ¿Ves? si sales fuera podrías empeorar, quédate con nosotros al menos hasta que te recuperes... me sentiría mal si te vas estando en ese estado.... Archivo:Cara_de_Persian.png: A nadie le importa lo que tú sientas —dice bromeando pero un golpe con la cola de raichu basta para mandarlo a callar. Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png: Uuuuh abuso doméstico, maltrato infantil. Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu.png: ¿Quién es el infantil? ¡es mayor que yo! Ante toda esta escena Yuna no sabía cómo reaccionar, era un lugar extraño, una familia rara y no había ni rastro de su hermano... Buscar la llave sola podría tardar un tiempo por no hablar de que la herida en la cabeza solo empeoraría la cosa, necesitaba un lugar donde estar siempre para poder centrarse en lo que debía hacer...Y aunque no le agradara la idea ese era el único. Archivo:Cara_de_Yuna.png: ......—Suelta un suspiro de resignación— tal vez..... podría quedarme un tiempo.... Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu.png: ¡¿Eh?! ¿de verdad? ¡bieeeeeennnn! Archivo:Cara_de_Persian.png: —Sobándose donde le dio— Una extraña en casa, bieeeeennn....... —ríe un poco— solo bromeo, bienvenida. Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png: A partir de ahora tendrás que aguantar los golpes de nuestra hermana.... pero no te preocupes, supuéstamente son con caariño. Archivo:Yuna_Símbolo.png archivo:Alas izquierda.gif Anterior capítulo - Siguiente capítulo archivo:Alas derecha.gif